pffanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Forum:Featured Picture/Archive/December 2010
for December 2010 Picture #1 *'Info': Uploaded by Daisy56. Nominated by Daisy56. Support #It looks good for a December picture I like cheese! I like cheese! We all like cheese on a cheesy planet! (talk) 22:23, November 8, 2010 (UTC) #It is drawn fantasticly and is easy to read : ) Hello Seattle I Am a Manta Ray 15:45, December 1, 2010 (UTC) Oppose Comments #I can vote for this pic, even my pic, those great grades of both pictures suited these very well. sorry, since you can only vote for a picture, I think I am able to vote these 2. =[ Amazonian Christmas Girl ##Is this a support? [[User:Daisy56|'''Daisy56]]A stair to the skkkyyyyy!! 13:12, November 12, 2010 (UTC) ##Perhaps. You've Been Warned. FadhilPF (Talk) ( ) 13:20, November 12, 2010 (UTC) #I think it needs some P&F characters.. But it is awesomely drawn. Team Doofenshmirtz (talk) 19:37, November 13, 2010 (UTC) ##Anyone think (other than me) that this is a support? [[User:Daisy56|'Daisy56']]A stair to the skkkyyyyy!! 00:56, November 17, 2010 (UTC) ##Wich one? Mine or Fadhils? Team Doofenshmirtz (talk) 01:01, November 17, 2010 (UTC) ##I'm talking about AmazonHeart26's comment. [[User:Daisy56|'Daisy56']]A stair to the skkkyyyyy!! 01:05, November 17, 2010 (UTC) ''Result: 2 support, 0 oppose => not featured.'' Picture #2 *'Info': Uploaded by Isabella Fanatic. Nominated by (user). Support #This picture is 50% ugly and 50% good. But since there are 3 main characters of Phineas and Ferb celebrating christmas, Hmmm.... I would vote. Say Thank You! You're welcome. Fazleyfadzil (talk) 13:27, November 19, 2010 (UTC) Oppose #This is terribly done, and can't be shown on the main page. If you hand draw it it will probably look better. I can't vote for this now.Blah, Blah, Blah, Mitch! Ughh, I've become my mother 18:04, November 9, 2010 (UTC) #This is very horrible, I won't vote for this picture. it is just horrible as I see. the only great things I see there is the color. it will never be featured, even though the colors are correct. This is not the best picture to vote on. AMAZONHEART26 ##(not opposing) Can we have tact, please? Constructive criticism, not "this sucks"? [[User:American che|'American che']]{talk} 21:27, November 14, 2010 (UTC) Comments #Actually, if you draw this same picture by hand, it will great, and I'll vote for it! [[User:Daisy56|'Daisy56']]A stair to the skkkyyyyy!! 13:19, November 12, 2010 (UTC) #Agreed. Team Doofenshmirtz (talk) 19:37, November 13, 2010 (UTC) #Hand drawing right now! -Isabella Fanatic #Can someone PLEASE make this smaller?- Isabella Fanatic #I did : ) Team Doofenshmirtz (talk) 17:37, November 17, 2010 (UTC) #Thank you! So, what do you guys think? Is it better? -Isabella Fanatic #This is uglier than the paint one. I hate the most Phineas' head and Isabella's. Well if the others will see this they might not or will vote for it.[[User:CherryBlossomChiyumi|''' Chiyumi']]Does the strawberries taste like doodlebeeberry? ##Please be nice when opposing. [[User:American che|'American che']]What's that supposed to mean?! 13:41, November 25, 2010 (UTC) #I like it but I think you need more practice drawing before it becomes a FP : ) Hello Seattle 'I am the crescent moon 21:26, November 26, 2010 (UTC)' 'Result': 1 support, 2 oppose => not featured.'' Picture #3 *'Info': Uploaded by Team Doofenshmertz. Nominated by Team Doofenshmirtz. Support #Wow, this is an incredible picture, very nicely drawn, and I love Perry's little Christmas hat. You've got my vote! :D ~•*Blueberry*•[[User talk:LØVĘMÜFFÎÑ| A very merry Blueberry Christmas to you!]] #Wow, you're a really good drawer! Nice quality too. But who drew this? Anyway, Perry the Duck-Beaked Platypus! Had a very wierd duck beak. Darth Platypus (talk) 01:28, November 15, 2010 (UTC) ##(reply to Mochlum) I did : ) Team Doofenshmirtz (talk) 18:21, November 16, 2010 (UTC) #Tis is an exelent picture. It came out ok! "Snap" OK! We wish you a Perry Christmas,And a Doofensmirtz Free year!!!! 17:01, November 22, 2010 (UTC) #CUTE!! Better than the one I made. Adorable, I will VOTE for it! =] [[User:CherryBlossomChiyumi|'Chiyumi']]Does the strawberries taste like doodlebeeberry? #Despite having drawn AND nominated a pic already, I vote for this! It, OBVIOUSLY, is NOT a copied and edited picture. Plus, Perry is one of my favorite characters. Gyurururu ... 01:30, December 2, 2010 (UTC) Oppose Comment #Hmmm.. Three-way tie! XD Team Doofenshmirtz (talk) 21:19, November 14, 2010 (UTC) ''Result: 5 support, 0 oppose => featured.'' Picture #4 *'Info': Uploaded by MystiqueSonia. Nominated by MystiqueSonia. Support #I LOVE IT! It has sparkles on it and looks perfect for the Holidays! The JBHaterpuff Girls Z! Saving The World By Getting Rid Of One "Beleiber" At A Time! 21:47, November 26, 2010 (UTC) #OMG I love it! The best photo on December's featured pic history! Me vote for it, and I'm DELETING mine. [[User:CherryBlossomChiyumi|'Chiyumi']]Does the strawberries taste like doodlebeeberry? #Great picture, it's pretty, nicely done and neat. I vote yes all the way! ~Really Big Hat~ {Both Christmas trees and menorahs, It can be confusing for us} 20:54, November 27, 2010 (UTC) Oppose #I like the pic but I think (for FP) it should have a P&F character... Hello Seattle I am a old lighthouse 21:29, November 27, 2010 (UTC) Comment #Who are the people in the picture? ~Really Big Hat~ {Both Christmas trees and menorahs, It can be confusing for us} 20:57, November 27, 2010 (UTC) #Thats what I was wondering.. Hello Seattle I am a old lighthouse 21:29, November 27, 2010 (UTC) ''Result: 3 support, 1 oppose => not featured.'' Picture #5 *'Info': Uploaded by Rusty392. Nominated by Rusty392 Support Oppose #Uhh, no. It's not very good, since it's just a screenshot edited on Paint :P [[User:Daisy56|'Daisy56']]A stair to the skkkyyyyy!! 03:48, November 27, 2010 (UTC) Comments ''Result: 0 support, 1 oppose => not featured.'' Picture #6 *'Info': Uploaded by AgentP. Nominated by AgentP Support #It is pretty good. Not the best but deeeefinetly not the worse.--BELIEVEIX!!!! 14:34, December 1, 2010 (UTC) Oppose Comments ''Result: 1 support, 0 oppose => not featured.''